A Second Chance?
by J-Man0
Summary: [This story is currently being Re-Written]


Hmm… is it morning already?

*Yawn*

I had that feeling. The one where you know where you fell asleep, and even the type of bed you fell asleep on, but then you wake up in a whole different place. That was the feeling I had right now. Come to think of it, I don't even remember where I feel asleep last. My eyes were closed but I was awake, and did not feel like getting up just yet. My bed was just so comfortable, and my blanket felt so nice and warm. The nice cool breeze on my face was also…

Hold up, a breeze?

Not even a second and I was up as quickly as my eyes opened. Not much I can, except that I was outside near a lake which was not far away from a dark looking forest. The sun was barely shining, but only enough to make my surroundings clear for me to see. It was scary just looking at the forest.

*Snap*

That was all it took for me to hide back under my blanket hoping whatever it was that made that didn't find me. My little hooves covered my eyes, and my tail curled up towards my side. I tried not to shake, but was difficult. I don't know how long it was I that I stayed like that. Even though there was no sound or anything I was still frightened. I tried to think of something else besides what could have made that sound. For some reason I was having troubles doing so.

So, to put myself at ease I decided to come out from hiding with only one eye opened. My hoof moved to the side. The sun had shined much greater. That helped a lot. The inside of the forest had become much visible. I let the breath I had been holding in go. In the distance I saw a bridge that led into a town of some sort.

With what little courage I had, I jumped from my bed and scurried to the bridge as fast as I could. As frightened as I was, it felt like someone or something was following me, which had always made me look left and right and even back. That's when I realized that my bed wasn't actually a bed. As crazy as it sounded I think it was actually a cloud? Maybe it was just my imagination.

It didn't take me long to reach the bridge. The moment I had made it across something shiny in the water had caught my attention with my peripheral vision. So I moved closer to see if I could get a better look. Despite the sun reflecting off of it, I knew for sure that something was in the water. It didn't help that my own reflection was on the water as well blocking it out even more.

My coat is a smoke grey and my mane and tail are a darker shade of grey. Both my mane and tail were short, only my mane was messy. What found a bit odd was the color of my eyes. I don't know the name of the color, but they were a type of green. Heck, as short as I was it didn't at all seem to bother me.

Soon it just seemed like I was in a trance. For a moment I asked myself what I was even doing here…

...

Oh that's right! I was gonna jump in the water and get the shiny thing.

*SPLASH*

I grabbed the first thing I managed to feel and emerged from the water. As I held it in my hooves taking a good look at it. It was just a shiny looking gold piece? I had no use for it so I just tossed back where I got it. Then I had just realized something, I had no way to dry off. If I was going to be going somewhere to eat I decided to wait until I was mostly dry. That of course could not wait; I was hungry and starting to feel shaky.

To dry myself I started to roll around the grass. A few moments later I was still not completely dry, my mane and tail were still wet and for some reason I came out dusty. Good enough! I wasn't as wet as I was before and that was good enough for me. I made my way towards… Ponyville?

At least that's what I heard someone say. As I got closer and closer towards the town I felt nervous the more ponies I seen and it was the same as I got even deeper in. I had stopped on the spot a few times just to avoid making eye contact with anyone. Half of the time I just looked down at the ground.

To keep my mind of it, I tried thinking of what I wanted to eat for breakfast. Maybe a nice bowl of mush and a good bit of sugar, and just to add a bit more flavor to it, same maple syrup to go in it as well. Yeah! A big glass of orange juice sounds like it would hit the spot right about now.

Even with that thinking it didn't help that some of the ponies were looking directly at me. It especially didn't help that most of them were mares and even a few fillies. At least that's what it looked like to me. No matter how much I tried to avoid someone it seems like they were at every corner.

Eventually I had come across a building that looked just like a gingerbread house. Ether it was a fun house of some sort or just some place to get some food. Once again I had stopped and looked down and asked myself...

"How am I even going to pay for ANY kind of food?!" When I didn't even have anything to keep money IN!

* * *

A/N: This is mainly just an introduction to the character which is why it's so short. I wanted to make sure I had at least five hundred words. I have not written something for some time, so my writing skills are not the best. So some constructive criticism would be appreciated. This is actually my first Friendship is Magic story, and it's been about a year and half… or was it two years ago that I was introduced to the fandom. Eventually from there my interest started to grow and here I am doing this. I do have a few ideas in mind for future chapters. I'll just see how this one goes first.

Note: I do NOT own anything within the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic franchise, the only thing I do own in this story is the OC.


End file.
